Summer pie
|gemwname = Summer pie, Half a summer pie |examine = All the fruits of a very small forest. |weight = 0 }} A summer pie is a food item that can be made by combining (in order) a pie dish, pastry dough, a strawberry, a watermelon, and a cooking apple, and then by cooking the raw summer pie on a stove, on a range, or by using the Bake Pie spell. 95 Cooking is required both to make the raw summer pie and to bake the pie, and 260 experience is granted for each pie successfully cooked. Per pie, summer pies heal up to 2,374 life points at 95 Constitution, boost Agility temporarily by 5 levels, and restore 40% energy. Each pie has two bites, so each bite restores up to 1187 life points and gives 20% run energy. After eating the summer pie, a pie dish will remain. The Agility boost from a summer pie does NOT stack with the boost of an agility potion or of a god banner. Dropping monsters Uses While sharks may be eaten 1 per 1.8 seconds, summer pies may be eaten 1 bite per 0.6 seconds, which means that continuously eating summer pies can restore 3,561 life points for every 2,000 life points restored in the same time continuously eating sharks. Summer pies can be great food for training Agility due to their high life points restoration and Agility level boost. For example, at the Brimhaven Agility Arena, there are dart obstacles that temporarily lower a player's Agility level by 2 if failed. Eating a slice of the pie will restore some of the player's Agility level without having to wait for it to return to normal. Summer pies are also very useful when fighting the Chaos Elemental, since players are able to eat them very quickly and leave behind pie dishes, preventing the elemental from unequipping their armour. Summer pies may also be used to boost agility to use an Agility shortcut that cannot be used at a player's base Agility level. However, some shortcuts or obstacles do not allow the use of a boost to pass. For example, some areas such as the Ape Atoll Course may not be accessed if a player's base level does not meet the requirement; the game will state "Your Agility boost won't help you here." Similarly, Saradomin's Encampment in the God Wars Dungeon requires 70 Agility, without boosts, to pass. Cooking instructions : : Cooking summer pies using Bake Pie Summer pies may be cooked on a range. They can be burnt even with 99 cooking; burnt pies do nothing but may be emptied to receive the pie dish back. However, summer pies are usually cooked with Bake Pie spell because the Bake Pie spell is faster than regular cooking, gives 60 Magic experience per cast, and guarantees no burning. If the Bake Pie spell is not going to be used, it would be best for the player to sell the raw summer pies and cook sharks instead. Approximately 1700 pies may be cooked per hour using Bake Pie. : Making raw summer pies, then using Bake Pie This is a combination of the above two activities, and creates a loss of - - - - - - )}} coins per pie. However, keep in mind that the above two activities are quite distinct (one is a no-experience money method and one is an expensive way to get fast experience), so it does not necessarily make sense to do both activities. It is advised not to do both at the same time but you can make a huge profit with just the raw summer pies fi:Summer pie Category:Pie Category:Food